Siempre volveré
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Odia los trenes, siempre le hacen recordar ese fatidico momento y nunca en todo el vije es capaz de dejar de preguntarse ¿porque?


Estaba en su casa, si a eso de diez metros cuadrados, que no tenía ni un calcetín en su sitio se le podía llamar casa, la TV apenas se veía tapada como estaba con la colada sucia de hace ya no se sabe cuantos días.

En aquella casa parecía que vivían una pandilla de vagos sin remedio con problemas, pero no, ahí solo vivía uno, no era exactamente un vago que no hubiera trabajado en su vida como indicaba su barba rojiza de 7 días, y el pelo rojo despeinado, era alto y delgado, Inglés de nacimiento bautizado como Ronald Bilius Weasley.  
Había trabajado en la casa en la que sus padres habían trabajado, y sus abuelos y bisabuelos y tatarabuelos e incluso generaciones anteriores, pero se murió la Sra. de la casa y el Sr. se suicidó meses más tarde por la pena.

Lo odiaba pero la vida no le dejado otra opción.

Desde que todo eso sucediese la mansión de los Mathews- que era el nombre de los antiguos dueños- la mansión se consideraba encantada y ya nadie se acercaba por allí, y esta ofrecía un aspecto horrible donde los pájaros anidaban en los antiguos cuadros de la familia, y la hiedra se apoderaba de los muros de piedra.  
Ron no estaba seguro que fuera cierto que estaba encantada, lo dudaba mucho.

De repente el teléfono sonó, y buscándole debajo del plato sucio de la cena de ayer lo encontró. La voz de Dean Thomas sonó al otro lado del teléfono, conferencia especial desde Hungria  
- Ron- dijo el hombre- próximo viernes en el lugar de la última vez.  
Y colgó.  
El lugar de la última vez. Tendría que sacar un billete de tren para llegar Budapest. Él vivía en Inglaterra (¡¡que mala organización!!).  
De pronto se dio cuenta. ¡¡Hoy era viernes!!

Se fue corriendo a la estación, que por suerte estaba pegada a su casa, mientras no dejaba de quejarse por lo bajo: este Dean no sabe hacer nada a derechas, ¡!y encima tengo que coger el tren ¡!. Mil rayos y demonios.

Durante las casi 12 horas que duró el viaje no cesó de quejarse.

Odiaba los trenes, no entendía como a la gente le parecía un "sistema encantador de viajar".!Ah!, si aquellos tipos idiotas de tráfico no le hubieran quitado el carné en ese accidente de hace más de un año, También odiaba tener que ir a Budapest, aunque no fuera a la ciudad en sí, si no a las afueras. Antes le encantaban los trenes pero desde que…desde que pasó aquello, con tristeza tras aquellas gafas oscuras miró por la ventana y suspiró con la mayor de las tristezas, preguntándose siempre la misma pregunta que nunca jamás tiene contestación ¿porqué…?

- ¡¡Que guay Harry, me parece imposible, me dejan entrar en la universidad!!  
- A mi también, ¿por cierto, sabes que Hermione la eligieron para ir a Florida, la mejor universidad del mundo, o al menos eso dice.  
-Ya me envió una carta, pero estoy seguro de que esté donde esté mantendremos esta feliz relación.  
- Sobre todo ahora ¿eh?

- Oh Harry no me hagas contarte detalles- se hizo el ofendido y ambos amigos rieron con ganas.

Estaban en el tren, camino de la universidad de la que hablaban.  
Por aquel entonces tenían 18 años, estaban en la orden del fénix, en lucha contra Voldemort.  
De repente, gritos de miedo pánico interrumpieron la amena conversación.  
-¿Qué pasará ahí?- se preguntó Harry, el tren a parado. Iré a ver.  
-Harry- le habló el pelirrojo- No, ¿recuerdas que pasó cuando conocimos a Remus?  
- si, claro, había un dementor, me desmayé y… tu ya sabes, ron, no me obligues a explicarlo.  
Ron no dijo nada, no hizo falta, Harry Entendió- no te preocupes, Ron, vuelvo enseguida, tú mira a ver como está la gente en general.  
Harry, sin esperar respuesta , se dirigió al compartimento del conductor. Allí no había nadie, el tren iba a descarrilar y él no sabía pilotarlo ¡¡mierda, mierda!!  
Ahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhh, expectro patronum, experto patrnum!!!!  
No tenía tiempo de averiguar ni tomar cursillos de pilotar trenes, , pero tubo suerte el maquinista llego y se puso al mando pálido, sin habla, abría la boca pero no decía nada, demacrado, como si hubiese envejecido veinte años en cinco minutos.

Harry salió corriendo, lo sabía, sabía lo que había en el tren, tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos.  
Con la varita en alto, salió hacia los vagones. Fue una lucha de hechizos expectro patronum contra sus pensamientos.  
Se le acercó uno de los pocos dementores que no se habían ahuyentado por el coraje y la valentía de algunos magos.

Fue ese el momento, se le acercó a Harry uno de los dementores que aún quedaban, y por causas que hoy, y siempre desconoceremos no reaccionó, se quedó allí parado, como esperando algo, y el dementor cada vez se le acercaba más y más, hasta que… sucedió.

Ron jamás olvidaría esa imagen, un montón de gente gritando histérica,carreras a ninguna parte llantos y alli, de rodillas su mejor amigo, sin reaccionar.  
- Harry, Harry, ¿Estás bien?  
- Harry le miró, no eran sus ojos, si no unos ojos sin vida, ausentes a su dueño, fue entonces cuando Ron comprendió lo que ya sabía. Su mejor amigo no estaba muerto, no. algo mucho peor, lo había…besado un dementor, aquel horrible ser le había arrebatado el alma a un joven de 18 años con tantas ilusiones como el que más. A su hermano.

Y ahora se dirigía a Budapest, en la estación de siempre, en Liverpool se bajó y cogió el traslador hacia la capital del país Húngaro.  
Allí se encontró con Dean.  
- ¿Aué noticias hay, Dean?  
- al fin, has llegado, vamos, será mejor que vayamos al hotel, hace mucho frío y es peligroso.  
El desastre de las calles de Budapest le hicieron ver que Inglaterra no era el único lugar asediado por las tropas de mortífagos.  
Vamos- corre- pasaron por delante de tiendas sin cristales, niños que pedían dinero.  
Al fin llegaron al hotel.

- En fin, tampoco hay ninguna noticia demasiado importante.  
-¿Entonces para que me llamaste?- preguntó mas que enfadado Ron.  
- Para darte una cosa que te debí dar hace 5 años.  
y le tendió una carta, Ron la abrió desconfiado.  
Querido Ron:  
(se sobresaltó al reconocer la letra la letra de Harry)  
tal vez no te entregué nunca esta carta, no quiero preocuparte. pero esta noche, la anterior a nuestro viaje a la universidad, he tenido un sueño:  
si, ya sé, hace más de 2 años que no tenía, desde 6º, pero anoche lo tuve, como los de antes, soñé que en el tren mañana, había dementotes, se que algo va a pasar, aunque me encantaría equivocarme, sé que no lo hago.

Lord Voldemort planea algo. Lo sé.  
Por favor si algo me pasase recuérdame como un gran amigo, no como el niño que vivió.  
Le daré esta carta a Dean, él te la dará si algo me pasase, si no, yo mismo.  
Harry potter.

Ron la dejó sobre la mesita sin habla.  
-Lo siento, no dártela antes pero me pareció… en fin- Dean se excusó, pero calló al ver que su amigo, ausente no le escuchaba.  
-¿es cierto que vas a ver a Harry todos los años por estas fechas?  
- Todas las semanas.  
- yo, este año no puedo ir… se que es egoísta pero no puedo, porfavor podrás darle esto.  
Ron miró."feliz navidad, Harry". Por detrás de una foto en la que Harry, Ron, Seamus y Neville y Dean salían con 13 años delante de la gran puerta de howarts y la saeta de fuego en sus manos en la foro mágica todos observaban la escoba y a su dueño con reverencia.  
- No lo entenderá- dijo con tristeza ron.  
-No importa, tú dáselo. Es importante.  
- Lo entiendo. En fin, me voy a tener que ir.  
- Bien, espero que la próxima visita sea más larga.  
-Yo también.

Cuando llegó al día siguiente Ron cogió el traslador hacia San Mugo.  
En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba allí.  
Habitación 602- informó la recepcionista al preguntarle por la habitación de Harry, en el piso 7º.  
Ron subió y entró en la habitación, pero su amigo no estaba solo, aparte de la cuidadora, un mujer de pelo castaño rizoso vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta roja sentada al lado de la cama le sujetaba las manos y lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas corrían el rímel y no advertió la presencia de ron, no así como éste que se le acercó por detrás y dijo: ¿hermione? Como si no huebieran pasado cuatros cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron.  
ella se giró ¿Ron?  
- si, soy yo. ¿Vienes a ver a Harry?  
- Si ¿hace cuanto que?  
- Casi cuatro años.  
-Oh, Dios mio… yo… es la 1º vez…nunca lo había sabido, oh, por favor, yo estaba en Florida, luego te escribí cartas a ti y a Harry y a mis padres, a Ginny, pero nadie contestaba, poco después perdí la comunicación.  
-¿Porqué no intentaste comunicarte de otra forma?  
- ¿Cómo? si hasta volví a Inglaterra, pero nunca estábais, luego, a los dos años me asenté allí definitivamente, hasta la semana pasada que me gradué, y luego supe lo de Harry.  
- Yo dejé la universidad después de eso, de Harry.  
-Y. ¿Vienes siempre a verlo?  
-sí, todas las semanas, pero es frustrante ver que no entiende nada, le tengo que dar una foto de parte de Dean.  
-Toma Harry, este se acercó hasta Ron mirando hacia el frente, y Ron le tendió el * feliz navidad* y la foto.  
Harry la contempló largo rato, como si lo entendiera, tal vez entendiese la foto.

La cuidadora se marchó entendiendo que los tres amigos querían estar a solas.  
Harry le tendió en la mano a cada uno una bola de la de decoración de navidad, Hermione sollozó.  
Era tan…indescriptible, ni el escritor más sobresaliente del mundo lo hubiese podido expresar con palabras.  
Lo cogieron sobrecogidos, agradecidos.  
- ¿y ahora qué?- dijo Hermione.  
-¿Qué de qué?  
-Que si ahora nos marcharemos todos a casa y no nos volveremos a ver hasta el otro año.  
-No, eso si que no.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta.  
Harry. Feliz navidad.

Y salieron, luego en el pasillo, sintiéndose culpables de ser felices en ese momento se besaron, fue un beso largo y placentero, pero no de despedida.  
Eso era lo mejor, que lo volverían a hacer mañana y al otro día y al otro.

Este fic lo escribí con 14 años así que no sean muy duros.

besos

-


End file.
